


破茧

by shenyan



Category: Mob Psycho 100, 灵能百分百
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenyan/pseuds/shenyan
Summary: 灵幻新隆被迫撕开谎言织成的、它用于保护自己的厚茧。曾经灵幻新隆对他说：拥有超能力就像是手持利器。影山茂夫与利器相处得太久，已然与其融为一体。而他一直知道：自己就像是一把刀插在灵幻新隆的身体里。刺入的地方大概是某个重要的器脏：因此灵幻不能将他从身体里拔出，那大概会血液喷涌而亡；也不能让他再深入一寸，他会受到致命伤害而死。但影山所不知道的是：自己深深嵌入的器脏，是欺诈师胸腔里那颗鼓动的真心。





	破茧

**Author's Note:**

> CP：茂灵  
> 是借的老师镜面世界的梗！具体设定可以去看老师的文，我在这里简单的科普一下。  
> 在这个镜面世界里面，虽然茂灵二人还是师徒，但是龙套会比原来的世界观里更黑更鬼畜，师匠也是毫无底线的欺诈师。而平时除灵的报酬大概是性一类的事务。  
> 然后觉得十四岁的龙套不太能开车，所以稍微年龄操作一下，是十七岁的影山茂夫（高二生）和三十一岁的灵幻新隆。师徒二人的相遇时间线往后推三年，是十四岁的初中龙套遇到了二十八岁的师匠。  
> 碎碎念结束。有车注意。感谢您的观看。

灵幻新隆刚踏进门槛，影山就压了上来。  
灵幻新隆尚未反应就已经被压在了门板上，接着就是影山搁在他肩窝的脑袋，头发毛茸茸的蹭着他，嘴唇紧紧的贴着他的脖子，使得他活像只被饿狼叼住脖颈反抗不能的猎物。影山一条腿卡进他的腿间，隔着几层单薄的柔软布料磨蹭他的胯下，灵幻被他蹭地软了腰，早早就失去了反抗的先机，就任由自己的弟子握住他的腰身，并不安分的把手掌伸进衬衫下摆，用手指轻轻揉弄他的腰窝。  
步入十七岁的影山茂夫在身高上也超过了灵幻，接受频繁且算得上严苛的锻炼后他身板瘦削，但并不单薄，用于镇压灵幻新隆可以说是绰绰有余，带着他那个年龄的孩子特有的朝气蓬勃和一般孩子所有没有的阴郁狠戾，几乎让灵幻以为自己带回来的是一头嗜血凶兽。  
他的脑袋在影山的动作之下猛地磕上门板，致使他深抽了一口气，痛意冲淡了一点被压制的不适，他张口就骂：“臭小鬼…”  
影山也不恼，他用黑沉沉的眼珠一瞬不瞬地盯着灵幻，唇线平直，面无表情，黑沉沉的眼珠里完整的倒映出灵幻的影子，却像是即将合上的一张黑黢黢兽口，看得灵幻只发怵。那双眼睛总似黑洞，清澈冷冽，而又深不见底，会吞噬每一片因无知而闯入的光。因此灵幻新隆背脊冰凉，萌生一股对方即将把自己拆吃入腹的错觉，但他从情色意义上来说也的确即将会被这么做了。他恍然如凝望深渊：“哎。那边的弟子，你有点奇怪啊，有什么事就直说。”  
“没有。”影山立刻回答。他轻而易举地捉住了灵幻新隆游弋的目光，直挺挺的、以更加露骨的方式望进他的眼睛里。灵幻回望过去，看见影山的瞳仁深处风雨欲来，如深海里暗藏的黑黢黢的涡旋，日光和煦之中暗自酝酿的一场暴风雨。影山茂夫的手掌搭上灵幻的脖颈来回摩挲，直到他清晰的感觉到感觉到鼓动的动脉在手掌底下涌流一腔温热的血液，才微微笑了一下，让不见底的深渊化成一双盈润的黑珍珠。  
他一寸一寸的压近，直到鼻尖的吐息都与灵幻新隆的融为一体，潮湿的水汽尽数扑撒在对方脸上，像一片白得飘渺的绒毛或者乌鸦收拢的羽尾，散开一段令人心麻的酥痒。影山又说：“没什么。”  
续而贴上了灵幻新隆的唇。

这段造孽的关系要从影山茂夫十四岁，而灵幻新隆未满二十八时说起。与寻常师徒相似，影山茂夫和灵幻新隆也有不需言表的奇特默契。在上床时不谈情说爱只是其中之一。  
但他们之间的默契又并不寻常。例如：十四岁的影山茂夫把年纪上了年纪几乎大了自己一轮的人，对方是他名义上的师父，他表现的如早上起床就应该喝牛奶那样平常；而灵幻新隆对于自己和一个未成年人，或者应该说和一个尚未长大的孩子上床并无负罪感。这甚至成了他们的一段暧昧的肉体利益关系——由影山茂夫出面干预灵幻不能解决的工作，灵幻新隆则用他自己的身体来作为报酬。  
又例如：虽然他们双方都在相处过程中毫不避讳的表露出对对方某些特制的厌恶，展露一副的对对方的生活毫不关心的样子，但他们其实完全接受对方那些旁人难以忍受的缺陷，同时可能比对方更了解对方自己。  
这对名义上的师徒总对对方表现出超乎寻常的信赖却又不自知，他们始终觉得对方必然离不开自己，又不切实际有着离开对方自己也没关系的念头。他们跳过了告白、牵手的步骤，他们接吻、交合，相互抚慰如同每一对热恋之中的情侣，谈论性事如谈论工作，却对情爱缄口不言。  
过于频繁的肉体通常会交流会给人以恋爱的错觉。因此无论两人如何贴近，乃至负距离的接触，灵幻新隆都毫无缘由的认定一件事：龙套和自己是不会相爱的。  
灵幻总是能先于影山茂夫自己更早察觉影山本人的变化。当然，这也没什么可奇怪的，自十四岁开始，影山的变化就由他的身体丈量。  
但这次又隐隐的不同了。他眯着眼睛用舌尖舔了舔影山的唇，决心避开影山茂夫黏在他眼睛上的视线，也忽视影山覆盖在他那一截线条白皙脆弱脖颈上的手，静悄悄地将变化的原因归结于久违的开荤，才能使胸腔里淘气蹦跳的心脏缓下来，专心面对这场性事。灵幻大师得出结论：不会是太久没做，龙套等不及了吧？  
因为这个无聊的结论灵幻笑了一下，影山在撬开他牙关的时候捕捉到了这声笑音，他疑惑地望了一眼灵幻新隆，并重重的咬了一下他的下唇，权当对他走神的不满。又伸出舌尖扫过他的齿列，细细的舔舐牙龈的口腔内壁。灵幻新隆主动打开牙关，用自己软滑的舌叶去勾影山的舌，并从他的舌上尝到一点还未淡去的牛奶味…灵幻几乎要以为面前的少年完全无害，而不是什么即将将他吃净的猛兽了。  
但影山没有理会他心不在焉的想法，舌尖顺着灵幻软嫩的舌叶继续深入，一路扫荡过牙根和口腔黏膜，往喉口深处探过去，然后用力的舔了一下，几乎让灵幻有了一种口腔被人侵犯的错觉。却并不恋战，只简单的卷着灵幻的舌头玩了一会儿，再迅速地退出口腔。走的时候还吮尽了灵幻口里来不及吞咽的残存津液，最后含住他被咬破的下唇吸了一下，直到灵幻的唇瓣上干干净净、一点血味儿都没有了，才放开。  
灵幻新隆被他亲的狼狈，几乎忘了人还能用鼻子呼吸。脱出亲吻以后他头脑发昏，用力的喘了两口气，简直像条脱水已久的鱼，思绪都还是被云层裹住的，不甚清晰，而等到他意识回归才意识到自己已经彻底地硬了。彼时灵幻面带潮红，目光里氤氲了潋滟水色，而他的性器正兴奋着，顶着影山的小腹渗出一点粘腻的汁水来。  
事已至此，灵幻新隆反倒不觉得自己这有什么羞耻了，反正也不是第一次上床，什么样的媚态没被见过？他便正大光明地把皮带甩到地上，主动褪下西裤露出挺翘饱满的臀肉，又按着影山的肩膀对着他那因为亲吻而包含水光与血色的唇啄吻了两下，才低着头暴露出自己一段白腻的后颈，用牙齿去解开影山的衣扣。  
衬衫不太好脱，即使唇舌灵活的灵幻大师也耗费了一番力气。犬牙与塑料扣子磕出一点细碎的响声，而最终混进了唾液带出的水声里。他仅咬开了最上面的几颗便草草放弃，一面胡乱的舔着影山的胸口一面用手去摸影山的皮带和裤子。灵幻的舌在影山的胸膛上留下一段迤逦水色，半敞开的白衬衫也是，看起来亮晶晶的淫靡。他吻着影山浅褐色的乳珠，又用温热的口腔包裹着乳尖嘬咬，影山即使不觉得有什么爽的，灵幻做这些情色动作也使得浑身的血液都滚烫着往胯下涌，便轻巧的把灵幻又按回门板上，剥开他的衬衫如剥开一颗奶糖的包装纸，又按住灵幻新隆的手反剪到背后，取下他颈侧的领带在他的手腕上打了个死结。灵幻并不反抗，只当他是在玩情趣，任由影山贴着他的耳朵，含住他小巧的耳垂，把完全勃起的性器塞进他的臀缝，抵着他的穴口浅浅的抽动，舌尖时不时就往他耳朵里钻。  
灵幻被他闹得受不了，想要偏头躲开这种撩拨，影山却不依不饶地在他耳边吐气，附在他耳边含混低沉地、用说不出的愉悦邪恶的语调：“师父。”  
“嗯？”灵幻眯着眼睛回应。  
影山茂夫说：“说爱我。”

灵幻新隆愣了一下，随即又露出轻佻、风流、游刃有余而又对一切都不关心的笑容。所谓的‘不想面对的时候可以选择逃避’这一真理在灵幻身上体现的淋漓尽致，他一面想着‘原来龙套这家伙也是吃这种哄小孩子的把戏的’，一面靠近影山的耳朵暧昧的吐气，压低声音：“啊啊，龙套。我爱你喔。”  
灵幻压低以后的声音像浸没在冷水里的白瓷，温润与蛊惑糅合，但无论吐字如何的含混暧昧，那声音却始终都是冷的，砭肌寒骨。  
这无异于一拳打在棉花上。这般口吻，过于刻意的染上烟火之气，冰冷圆润里是让人无法移目的魅惑。这个声音蛊惑了影山茂夫，但也激怒了他。  
影山紧皱着眉头，虎牙烙在灵幻的肩头，并不温柔的咬下一个牙印。而他的手指，几乎是粗暴的往灵幻的穴口里挤进去了一截。没有润滑过的穴道干涩，灵幻疼的抽了一口气，还没明白过来自己到底是哪里又惹到了这个小鬼，影山勾了勾手指，从团在地上的乱七八糟的衣物里找出一管润滑剂塞进他的穴口，捏着那节药膏把半管粘腻的液体都挤了进去。  
好在这个小没良心的还知道要润滑。灵幻新隆被不属于自己的冰冷温度刺激得直缩穴肉，那些过多的半透明的黏滑液体就像是从他身体里排出来的，好像是他天生就适合这样衣冠不整、穴口往外流水的给别人操一样。他不舒服的哼了两声，带着浓厚的鼻音，撒娇似的，又像是完全不知道自己是怎样一副勾人的媚态，两条腿往影山的腰上盘。  
影山茂夫被他的动作取悦，才缓慢的收起自己的牙齿，用唇舌去照顾那块被咬的可怜兮兮泛着青紫色的白嫩肌肤。舌叶细细的舔过咬出的血痕，往下滑，就去咬灵幻的乳珠。那里被影山长期照料，他仅仅是含着简单的吮吸了一会儿，乳尖就已经发红发烫地挺立起来了。然而只有一边被犬齿仔细的照料过，好似一颗成熟的樱果，而被冷落的一边就麻痒的也渴望着，却迟迟不得不到舒缓。  
灵幻新隆靠着背后冰凉的门板，暗示性的挺起自己的胸膛，半合着眼睛低哑的喘息了两声，得到的却是影山塞进他软穴里的三根手指。影山的手指修长，骨节分明，不够粗大，却胜在灵巧，灵活的指节在他的穴道里交错深入，扣弄，剐蹭，按着灵幻深处的敏感点挤压，逼得穴道的软肉一阵一阵的紧缩，裹紧他细长的手指，没吃饱似的挽留，于是影山的手指抽出去的时候穴肉温顺的裹近，还带出一条粘腻的水丝。因此他低声笑了一下，把那几根手指伸到唇边，盯着灵幻的脸，缓慢地伸出舌尖舔了一下，配着他那副面瘫的脸，沉郁的眼睛却别样的色气，就算是没脸没皮的灵幻新隆也被他看的脸红了一阵。  
灵幻感觉到脸上烧起来一片，然而他的手早早的就被束缚在身后，根本没办法遮住他现在这幅难堪地表情，仿佛影山茂夫是故意似的，为的就是他无法遮掩的，沾染了过分媚意的表情。欺诈师总是害怕被人揭穿内心，灵幻新隆也是，于是他哑着嗓子，压下声音里软糯示弱的意味：“喂…龙套、你还进不进…唔嗯…！”  
几乎就在他说话的同时，影山茂夫恶狠狠地把勃起的性器撞进了他的身体里面，如同打破他企图掩盖的内里，破开缠绕的软肉直顶进灵幻脆弱又敏感的地方，愣生生把最后的半个音节逼成了一声呻吟。影山掐着他细瘦的腰，又不满足似的恶狠狠地往里面撞了一下，却垂着头，看似温顺的，声音里却包含了似有若无的笑意：“如您所愿。”  
又狠戾地抽送了两下，心满意足地看见了灵幻新隆毫无防备的，甚至说得上情色的神情他才慢悠悠的说完剩下的半句话：“我的师父。”

汹涌的快意如电流一样从他的尾椎骨直窜脑髓，被影山触碰过的地方都带起一阵灼热的温度，他的思绪也模模糊糊地被烧的混乱，好像整个人都成了一块半融化的奶糖。影山把他抵在墙上，压着他两条白皙的腿，露出翕动着一点一点嘬咬着他自己性器的穴口，每抽出一点，下一次都会更用力的、毫不留情的往更深的地方顶进去，从灵幻的嗓子里挤出一点细碎的、断断续续的喘息呻吟。  
影山的手很好看，骨节细长，无论是拿笔还是握枪都是一道风景。然而此时他握住灵幻新隆的性器，用生疏的手法给他打手枪。略微青涩的生疏反而更加刺激了灵幻，他握着那根滚烫的性器，合拢手指上下动作，拇指按住顶端的小孔抠挖磨蹭，指尖卡入冠状沟用修剪整齐的指甲轻轻地刮蹭里面脆弱敏感的嫩肉。手指长期握笔留下的茧硌蹭出一连串火花，灵幻新隆紧紧的绷着肩膀，不受控制的弓起腰身靠在影山的身上，小腹一阵一阵地抽搐，几乎就要缴枪投降。  
他被前后刺激地渗出一点泪水，来不及合上的唇瓣淌出多余的尚未吞咽的津液，也漏出黏黏糊糊的呜咽呻吟。总之，一向玩世不恭吊儿郎当的灵幻新隆被过于刺激的快意逼迫地丢盔弃甲，溃不成军，展现出了一副从未在人前展露的媚态，吐露着令人羞耻地勾人呻吟。  
欺诈师像被打开的蚌壳，露出柔软的内里，又像是卸去了层层外壳盔甲，堪堪展现出一丝真实。  
似乎只在性事里灵幻新隆才会在影山茂夫面前露出毫无防备的样子，那时却不是他不想防备，而是被刨开了内里，再也兜不住虚假的谎言。虽然会被一语戳穿，但影山茂夫纵容这些谎言，是因为灵幻新隆太频繁地说谎，以至于谎言成了灵幻新隆的一部分，他接受灵幻新隆，因此不排斥这些谎言。  
影山茂夫看着灵幻新隆，细碎的的亲吻落在灵幻新隆的眉眼，落在那骗子的眼睛上。但影山不知道，人的眼睛是不会骗人的，他更诚实们更单纯，更容易暴露一些事情。在他望着灵幻新隆的时候，沉郁的目光总是要更柔软，虽然饱和占有与欲望，但那隐含其中的，星屑碎钻似的爱意也倾倒出来，使得他的眼像漫漫长夜被星空点亮。影山茂夫不说谎，他只是迟钝，迟钝的爱着灵幻新隆却不自知，又或者他爱着一个骗子，世上最强的超能力者就有了软肋，就有了恐惧与破绽，也就有了不安。  
他必须藉由灵幻之口，亲耳听到灵幻新隆的‘爱’与‘喜欢’才能够安心的放任这种感情继续生长。  
只是他忘了感情的成长从不是能够压抑的，影山茂夫内心空旷，一把火就能烧尽整片草原，即使他运来东海之水也无法浇灭，也正是因为他不断的，摧枯拉朽的沦陷，他不得不在自己将感情表露以前得知灵幻新隆的回应。  
只能是肯定的回应。  
所以他在床第之间，按着灵幻新隆的腰身用性器打开他的内里，就像他企图打开他的内心。他的性器在灵幻的身体里恶劣地用力地戳刺，讨伐，逼着灵幻新隆肩膀颤抖，声音也发颤，喉结上下滚动，穴肉死死地绞着他痉挛嘬吮，说不清是想要阻止还是想要挽留。他轻轻地用虎牙咬了咬灵幻的喉结，又用舌去感受灵幻新隆脉搏的节奏，声音平静，让人望不见深海之下暗藏的期待：“师父。”  
他一字一句地，几近虔诚地，即使他在所有人看来恐怖，阴郁，像久居深渊的魔物。此刻却宛如祈祷救赎的信徒：“说爱我。”

灵幻被影山不依不饶的问话弄的晕头转向。他本身就被快意弄的晕头转向了，更何况‘爱’，感情是一个多么复杂的东西，即使是他灵幻新隆也不能一时半会就给出一个明确的，确定的回答。此时他只是被快意擒住了神经折磨，欲海浮沉之间呜咽了两声，咬着下唇寻求一丝清明——天知道他有多不敢惹这个煞星：万一他一个不爽自己半条命都要给玩没了。因此他尽力地剔除声音里情欲所带来的沙哑与媚意，让自己的声音听起来稍微沉稳可靠：“龙套，爱这种…啊嗯…”  
只可惜此时此刻的影山茂夫并不想听他的师父喋喋不休地给他灌输道理，他只想要一个回答，也只允许对方给他一个肯定的回答。于是他用力地顶了灵幻一下，惩罚似的，狠狠的往他最无法忍受的地方撞了进去，在拒绝与解释出口之前就全部将其抹灭。  
灵幻被他这么一顶几乎要掉下眼泪来，他进入的又深又重，不遗余力得差点让灵幻以为自己被顶到了什么重要的器脏，他抽泣了一声，难以自制地仰起脖子，像是濒死猎物的穷途末路地哀鸣。这声呻吟嘶哑拔高，在空气里盘旋后又颤颤巍巍地消失干净。  
影山只是压低了声音，像是暗藏了一腔怒火的固执孩子。他凑到灵幻耳边，气息的危险一触即发，把手指伸进灵幻的嘴里，两根手指夹住灵幻的舌叶玩弄，指尖威胁性质地掐了掐欺诈师软滑的舌叶，一字一句：“说爱我。”  
他进入的又深，又用力，每一次都顶到灵幻的前列腺，每说一个字就挺动腰身往他的身体深处征讨，干得灵幻双腿打颤也无法逃脱，从指缝里漏出来的那些声音都是可怜的。更何况他另一只手按压着灵幻的性器，捏着他脆弱的铃口不让他射出来，结果那些浊白的液体全堵在顶端又无法发泄，灵幻只觉得自己的小腹发胀，而下身可能要爆掉了。脑子里分不清是快意更多还是折麽更多，因此他被迫打开了自己的壳，连说什么都是神智不清的了。而欺诈师失去了言语的掩饰，失去了巧妙的构思与编织谎言的技巧，落魄的吐露真相，沦落为一个充满爱意的普通人，无助地向始作俑者臣服。  
他断断续续的，因为含着影山的手指说话也含糊不清的，而又打开了自己的内心，没有一丝一毫掩饰的说出那句话像退潮以后海岸沙滩上被洗刷干净的贝壳：“我…嗯…我、爱…哈啊…我爱你啊……”

但影山茂夫看着他，漆黑的额发裹挟着彩虹色的超能力缓缓的飘了起来。

灵幻新隆还来不及反应影山茂夫被自己激怒的事实，就先得到了惩罚。超能力者肆无忌惮的用粗大的胸器鞭笞着他的身体，压着他的腿往更深的地方干，大有要把他干穿的架势，把他的身体日软日烂，嫩红的穴肉服贴的亲吻着在他身体里进出的胸器，穴口因为剧烈地摩擦而变的通红，他的铃口也被狠狠的掐着，极致的痛又是极致的爽，一股令人恐惧的快感顺着他的尾椎骨一路攀爬缠上他的脑髓，他甚至因为过载的快感而颤抖。影山茂夫做的太狠太过，而灵幻根本承受不了这种过于尖锐的快感，于是他的身体教他蜷缩起来，又被影山拉开腿弯更狠厉的操进去。  
“不…呜、唔嗯…停啊…”  
可他的话语却是苍白无力的，吐出的字句全都是气音，被呻吟和喘息装的七零八落。即使是是这种虚弱的抗议都是不被允许的。灵幻新隆不被允许拒绝影山茂夫。因此影山抽出了插在他口里的手，用自己的唇去堵住他的。  
灵幻被干的神智不清，脑子也被搅得混沌又不清明，任由影山把他的舌头伸进他的嘴里攻城略地。可他哭了，被干的忍不住哭出来，而哭这种事情就是这样，一旦落了一点眼泪，剩下的就忍都忍不住，他小声的呜咽，示弱的意味声音却也被影山咬碎了吞进肚子里，可影山毫无怜悯的凶狠的干他，冷漠地碾过他身体里的每一寸软弱，然后撞上他的前列腺。  
但灵幻的嘴还被影山吻着，让他声带痛苦地颤抖却没办法好好的尖叫哭喊或者呻吟，只有一点点沾染了浓厚哭腔的鼻音漏出来。可这样的过于猛烈的侵犯是不允许逃脱的，影山茂夫身若利刃，不仅劈开灵幻新隆的身体，也要刨开他的胸膛。  
影山执着的、几近固执地剥开欺诈师的外壳，想要窥见他不见天日的真心，即使他向来不舍伤害这位欺诈师一丝一毫，只是这次，他早早的嗅见了灵幻新隆欺瞒之下的真实，又真切地明白自己欲欺诈师都向往的残酷真相：他们彼此爱着对方，却谁也不愿意示弱的先说出口。  
他强迫着灵幻新隆吐露爱语，却又因为是强迫而害怕这也是欺诈师布置好的弥天大网。他如此矛盾，不知所措，笨拙的搞砸了这一切。灵幻新隆被他逼的几乎崩溃，飓风海啸一样的快意让他快要眩晕过去，即使一切的罪魁祸首就站在他的面前侵犯着他，亲手把他推进情欲的地狱里，他仍然会本能的向面前的人求助，用白皙修长的腿缠上影山茂夫的腰，用尽浑身力气的想要靠近他，仿佛在影山茂夫身边就能获得足够的安全感似的，哪怕这最终只会让对方的性器进入的更深，带给他更无法承受的快意。  
但是因为是影山茂夫，所以即使是失去了根一般的，轻飘飘的快意也无所谓了。亲吻带来的软绵绵的窒息感剥夺了灵幻思考的能力，靠着本能行事的欺诈师从未如此的真诚，以及放弃了一切恐惧的，表现出信任、包容还有，爱。  
影山茂夫与灵幻新隆总是有着不需言语的默契，因此，即使没有言语，没有真正的告白与花束，也没有示爱，影山茂夫明白，且相信了灵幻新隆，相信巧舌如簧的欺诈师，只有在这个时候不会选择欺瞒。  
他相信了灵幻新隆深切地爱着他。

于是他松开了对灵幻新隆性器的桎梏，放开他的唇舌，转而轻柔的去吻他的侧脸，泪痕，眼角，与不会骗人的眼睛。让灵幻释放出来浊白微凉的液体，也在他的身体里释放出来，他吻着欺诈师的眼角，如同吻着什么珍贵至宝。  
灵幻新隆叹了口气，在高潮的余韵里侧过脸颊与他交换了一个亲吻，语调缓慢的对他说：  
“我爱你。龙套。”  
影山伏在他的肩窝，倦懒地小声说道：“我也是。师父。”  
如同倦鸟归巢。

**Author's Note:**

> 能看到这里再次表示感谢。  
> 很抱歉将老师的梗写的这么烂（还烂尾了  
> 我以后会慢慢加油的……


End file.
